


Hints For Us

by Lady_Katana4544 (orphan_account), orphan_account



Series: Springfest [5]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Banter, F/F, Fluff, Getting Together, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 05:09:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18403754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "Is that enough of a hint for you?"





	Hints For Us

**Author's Note:**

> For the springfest 2019 prompt, _Sailor Moon, Makoto/Minako: hints - "You think I haven't noticed."_

"I have noticed you know."

Trying not to appear alarmed by the sudden arrival of her friend, Minako, sighed as she put down the book that she had been reading and pushed aside her bowl of ice cream to look up at Makoto.

"Noticed what?" Minako asks while trying to think of what Makoto could have noticed with her recently.

"I think you know what I mean, Mina," Makoto said softly with a small smile appearing on her face.

"Perhaps I do. But maybe you should explain to me what you mean," Minako invited gently, leaning across the table towards her friend.

Makoto laughs loudly, ignoring the chastising stares before she's suddenly kissing Minako fully before pulling back slightly to lean her forehead against Minako's.

"That enough of a hint for you?"

"Yes, I do believe so, dear Mako."


End file.
